


Come Back to Me

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence...sort of, F/M, Fighting, Grief/Mourning, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: It's that time...Pennywise goes into his hibernation stage!





	Come Back to Me

Something was wrong.

 

You woke up on the Neibolt House in the bedroom you often shared with your demonic clown lover to have a sudden instinct that something was wrong. Very wrong. You didn't like it. You climbed out of bed and went to the landing.

 

“Pennywise!” you called.

 

No reply. You shouted twice but still no answer. You walked downstairs into the de-creped living room. You noticed that the door was wide open an several bikes were laid outside.

 

“Shit.”

 

Someone was here. You hurried down the hall and headed to the basement. Someone had been down here. Fearing the worst, you bolted over to the wall and clambered down. Scuffling into one of the tunnels, you made your way to Pennywise's lair. You could hear the sounds of screams, guttural roars and growls. A fight? You ran towards the commotion and stopped.

 

The Losers Club were all scattered around Pennywise, surrounding him. One kid, Eddie, swung a bat into the alien's face, knocking him to the side. Then his face changed. A man who had the most evil eyes you'd ever seen.

 

“Hey, Bevvy. Are you still my--?”

 

Beverly growled and plunged the pipe down the men's throat. Your hand flew to your mouth, muffling your panicked scream. The man's face vanished only to be replaced by Pennywise's. The pipe was still lodged in his throat and he was beginning to choke.

 

“Penny!” you screamed and rushed forward. Pennyise gave a big heave and up choked the pipe. He fell back as you reached him. He scuffled back, whimpering.

 

“It's me, it's me. It's okay.”

 

Pennywise stilled, looking at you before clinging onto you, desperately.

 

“Hey, it's okay. I'm here, now. Shhh, it's all right. Shhh.”

 

“(Y/N), get away from him.” said Bill. “He's dangerous.”

 

“That-that thing's not even fucking human.” This came from Eddie.

 

“I know what he fucking well is.” you snarled.

 

“(Y/N), that-that's the thing that's being killing all the k-kids.” Bill stuttered.

 

“I know!” you snapped. “Do you think I've got 'Stupid' written across my forehead?”

 

“But he-he killed Georgie. He killed my little brother.”

 

You looked round, still keeping Pennywise in your arms as he muttered something. “And you think killing Pennywise is going to bring him back, do you?”

 

Bill looked like he didn't know what to say.

 

“That's what I thought. Now, back off.”

 

You felt Pennywise's grip on your again, making you focus back on him.

 

“Hey it's all right. You're safe now.” you cooed. You kept your voice low, soothing him to keep him calm. “It's okay. I'm here, now. It's only me, Penny. It's going to be okay.”

 

The clown shook his head, despairingly.

 

“Penny?”

 

“He's starving, (Y/N). Can't you see?” said Ben.

 

At that sentence, your eyes met with Penny's golden eyes and there you saw it.

 

Fear.

 

Pennywise was...afraid.

 

He was scared of starving.

 

“Penny...”

 

Your voice was a whisper. Pennywise was shaking. What were you going to do? Was it possible for you to get something for Pennywise before...

 

Was he leaving?

 

He had told you of his curse of only being on earth for so long before vanishing off the face of the earth for twenty-seven... _years_.

 

No.

 

“Pennywise...don't.”

 

“I'm...s-sorry, pet.” he croaked. “Forgive me.”

 

“Shhh. Don't be daft.” you said.

 

“(Y/N), why are you comforting that motherfucker?”

 

“Shut it, Richie.” you said, sending a glare his way.

 

“Do you not understand what that thing has done?”

 

“I told you I know! He's a being that you cannot even imagine. He needs sustenance. Just like how we need food and water to survive. So, does he.”

 

“But he's torn apart families to get what he wants.” said Bev.

 

“And you'll be tearing mine apart if you do this.” you spat. “If you kill him, I'll be spending the rest of my life alone.”

 

You felt Pennywise move against you and held him close yet tenderly.

 

“I'm here, darling.” you whispered. “We'll fix this.”

 

“I can't, (Y/N). I must go.”

 

“But you need to eat--.”

 

“I can...f-fast.” He gave you a smile which made you heart beak. “You...you are amazing, kitten, you made _me_ float.”

 

A smile came up on your lips and you stroked the clown's hair. You heard movement behind you. Pennywise growled. You looked round to see Billy with a farmer's gun.

 

“Don't you dare!” you roared.

 

You leapt to you feet and ran towards him. She knocked him to the floor. The gun went flying, skidding across the floor. You looked round to see Pennywise clinging on to the edge of the sewer holes.

 

“Pennywise.” you breathed.

 

 _I love you_...said Penny's voice in your head.

 

And he let go of the edge. You cried out, screaming, and bolted over to the hole. It was too late. He was gone.

 

****************

 

_Twenty-seven years later..._

 

It was raining.

 

It had been a long while since it had rained on your birthday. And for the past twenty-seven years, you weren't enjoying your birthday. You didn't feel like celebrating. It wasn't fun for you anymore. You were missing something. Someone, and you wanted it back.

 

You were sitting in one of the newly apartment buildings in Derry, on your bedroom window sill. You watched the rain leaving trails on the glass. You heaved a sigh and shifted your gaze to the outer world.

 

Since that day you mourned losing Pennywise. You cried and you cried and you cried. The Losers Club had tried to come forward to you. They tried to talk to you but you didn't want to talk. You'd been too upset. You didn't want to leave Derry for you knew that he would be back soon.

 

But when?

 

You shifted a little on the window sill and continued to stare out blankly.

 

It was then that you saw it. Or what you thought you saw. Something round and red. It had been there for a brief second. You blinked a few times and tried to look for it again, but it wasn't there.

 

Could it have been...?

 

You jumped down from your window sill and ran out of your apartment. When you got outside, you were instantly drenched by the rain but you weren't bothered.

 

You spun round in circles, trying to see if he was here. You wanted to call out to him. No thinking it through, you ran all the way to Neibolt House. Your heart banged in your chest, not just from running but from the hope of seeing Pennywise again after so long. The house was still in the same condition as it had been years ago. It had been a long time since you'd set foot inside. You'd always sat outside, feeling a comfort that he was still there, watching over you. More dust seemed to litter the floor. The furniture was a wreck and it reeked of mildew. You walked along familiar floorboards to the basement where the well lay. You climbed down and crawled along its tunnels, and drains until you reached the familiar place.

 

Most of the stuff Pennywise had collected and hoarded over the years were gone. There was only a small heap.

 

Suddenly, there was noise behind you. Spinning round, you saw a tall, lumbering figure coming around the corner.

 

“Penny.” you smiled.

 

The clown had not changed at all. He looked a lot better than what he'd done the day he'd left to sleep. He stared you. You stepped towards him. You couldn't help but smile.

 

“Hi, Penny.”

 

The clown growled as though threatened. Your smile faltered.

 

“Pennywise?”

 

Pennywise growled again and suddenly he leapt on your. You screamed and fell to the floor with Pennywise ontop of you. His teeth were elongated and saliva dripped onto your clothes. He had a strong grip on you.

 

“Penny.” you breathed.

 

“Who are you?” he growled. “How did you know were to find me?”

 

“Penny, its me, (Y/N).”

 

The demon's growls ceased and his features softened. He sniffed you a few times. His eyes widened.

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

You smiled. “Hey, Penny.”

 

He pulled you towards him into a hug which didn't stop you from hugging back. The familiar smells of popcorn, candy floss and other things of the circus hit your nose. You felt at home again, as well as the tears running down your face.

 

“I've missed you.”

 

“And I you, Pennywise.”

 

Your drew back a little and cupped the clown's face in your hands.

 

“You look different.” he said.

 

“I've grown up, Penny.”

 

“I almost didn't recognised you. But you still smell as good as what you did all those years ago.”

 

You couldn't help yourself and laugh at his words. He brushed away your tears with his gloved fingers.

 

“You're still very beautiful.” he purred. “My sweet little human.”

 

“And you're my gorgeous clown.” you said, pulling the clown into a loving kiss. 

 


End file.
